Bad Weekend
by nya21
Summary: This doesnt deal with victorious or big time rush this is just a story were james and Tori go away for the weekend and things take a bad turn... btw tori is griffin's daugter


A Bad Weekend!

James and I have been dating for 4 years now and we were going away for the weekend. He was taking me to see his parents; they were the sweetest people you'd ever meet. I treated them like my 2nd family. This weekend was gonna be fabulous and nothing could ruin it. I didn't have to worry about my mom, brother in law, or waking up 5:30 in the morning for dumb rehearsals that only lasted 20 minutes anyway. We when got there his parents were waiting outside with Falco his so called puppy this puppy was about as big as me; but I didn't say anything. I got unpacked and went back outside to play with the puppy. He was so cute and heavy. Dinner was done so I had to go inside and get washed up ready to eat. James was already at the dinner table waiting for me to sit by him but his mom had other ideas.

Ms. Diamond: Oh sweetie you can sit right over her.

Victoria: Oh okay but I was gonna sit by James.

Mr. Diamond: You have sat been him enough for one day sit by a real man.

Victoria: Um o-okay I-I guess.

Ms. Diamond: So how was the trip here?

Victoria: Oh it was fun I-

Ms. Diamond: Sorry sweetie I was talking to James.

Victoria: Oh okay then. (Looks at the food)

James: Um it was fine little cold but nothing too bad.

Mr. Diamond: Aren't you gonna eat.

Victoria: Um I- I'm not really hungry anymore.

James: Is something wrong babe.

Victoria: No I just- I'm um not hungry.

James: Are you sure you're okay.

Victoria: I said I'm fine. (Gets up and walk out)

Ms. Diamond: God she can be bitchy.

Mr. Diamond: Yea how do you put up with her or are you gonna put her in check after dinner if you get what I'm saying?

James: Yea dad I know what you're saying but she's normally not like this.

Mr. Diamond: Well go check on her.

James: Okay.

Ms. Diamond: Well we can call it a night I mean that long ride you must be tired.

Mr. Diamond: Yea and she obviously needs some rest.

James: Okay well goodnight then.

Ms. Diamond: Sleep in your room James.

James: Okay.

I heard a knock on the door but I didn't respond. The door opened and James stood there looking kinda pissed. I didn't want to ruin this weekend for us but it's seems like the longer James and I stay together the more hate grows between his mom and me.

Victoria: Hi Jay (rubs his chest). Did you want something?

James: Don't try and change the subject and No but what happened at dinner I mean you seem fine and then you act all weird.

Victoria: I told you the 1st time I'm fine.

James: You don't seem fine.

Victoria: Did you come in here to check on me or argue.

James: Apparently both.

Victoria: Goodnight James.

James: No it's not a goodnight because you're being bitchy.

Victoria: So was your mom both of us could have answer that question but she wants you to answer it. Have you ever notice the longer we stay together the more hate grows between me and her.

James: I haven't notice she always acts like that.

Victoria: So she always acts like a bitch. (Sits on the bed)

James: Yea that's why my dad got a devious. (Lays on the bed)

Victoria: Are you sure it's okay. (Snuggles in his chest)

James: Have I ever lied to you Tori. (Puts her on top of me)

Tori: No but it just seems so different I mean we're not 12 anymore.

James: And unless you have a time machine we'll never 15 again but that doesn't change the way I feel about you and nothing can change that not even my parents.

Tori: And how do you feel about me James.

James: Your really making me answers that.

Tori: (snuggles into his neck) Yes I want an answer and it better not be a lie.

James: (signs) Fine the way I feel is…. I love you every little thing the way you bit your lip when something is wrong, or how you hug me close when you're tired, the smile that can be seen from a mile away and the way you snuggle your head in my neck when you're sad or upset.

Tori: (kisses his neck) you know it's funny; I asked you that same question 2 years ago and I still get the same answer.

James: That because I mean it Tori I'm not gonna sit here and lie to you. I have no reason to lie I mean ever word I said just now and 2 years ago nothing can change that.

Tori: (cries softly) I love you so much.

James: I love you to Tori. No mater what.

Tori: Can we get married.

James: You want to.

Tori: Yea I think it can be the start of something new.

James: (smiles) Okay so when.

Tori: I don't know I was hoping you could tell me.

James: Hmm how about after the tour that way everything can have time to be planed.

Tori: I like that.

James: Me too. (Kisses her)

Tori: (moans) what if she walks in.

James: Then she sees what a man is supposed to look like.

Tori: So your dad isn't a man.

James: Between me and you…. He reminds me of what it was like to be 5.

Tori: Wow that's tiny.

James: Yea tell me bout it.

Tori: I love you.

James: I love you too.

We started to make out when there was a knock on the door. We continued until the door swung opened. His mom pulled James off of me and he pushed her off of him. I don't blame him she deserved it but that is his mom.

Ms. Diamond: What the hell is going on in here?

James: What did it look like?

Mr. Diamond: Don't talk to your mother that way.

Tori: It was a misunderstanding we were talking.

Ms. Diamond: Yea right why did you bring her here?

Mr. Diamond: Calm down sweetie it's not the 1st time we've walked in on them.

Tori: We weren't doing anything.

Ms. Diamond: (slaps Tori) don't lie to me bitch I know you were planning to take his virginity.

Tori: (falls back on the bed) no I wasn't… we were talking and he kissed me nothing more than that.

Ms. Diamond: Do I have to slap you again.

Tori: (cries) um I'll be back.

James: Are you okay.

Tori: Yea I um… I forgot something in the car.

James: Oh okay.

I couldn't believe she slapped me. I would've slapped her back but I don't wanna lose James. I needed to get out of there because I was so close to slapping her back I have a recode for the most slaps to adults in California. I sat on the porch swing crying when the front door opened.

James: I thought you were okay.

Tori: I'm fine James.

James: I don't believe you Tori.

Tori: I don't care but I'm fine.

James: Just tell me what's wrong.

Tori: Nothing is wrong I swear.

James: IM SURE YOU DO.

Tori: (cries) Why are you yelling at me.

James: Because you won't tell me.

Tori: I'm fine if something was bothering me I would tell you.

James: So stop crying.

Tori: (sobs) I can't… I don't want this weekend to be ruin but I-

James: (sits down) I know my mom is bitch but we only have 2 more days to deal with her I promise.

Tori: I- I'm not worried about Th-that.

James: Then what's bothering you?

Tori: Why is she like this toward me?

James: I don't know Tori.

Tori: You haven't told her you lost your virginity have you.

James: I told my dad.

Tori: Maybe if you tell her then she wont hate me so much.

James: You think that will help. I mean I didn't lose it to you.

Tori: I don't know Jay but I can't be in a house were I'm not welcome.

James: (signs and hugs her) I'll try okay.

Tori: (nods and cries) I don't wanna lose you Jay.

James: And your not gonna what makes you think that.

Tori: What if she hates me because we're dating and she tries to take you away from me.

James: Than I'll fine you and get far away from her as possible.

Tori: (smiles) I love you Jamie.

James: I love you to. Come on I'm tired.

Tori: Okay. Goodnight.

James: Goodnight Tori.

We went back in the house and went to bed. I didn't sleep at all I was so worried that tramp would come and kill me in my sleep. I creep out of bed and went to James's room. I saw the TV light and knocked on the door.

James: (opens the door) I thought you were sleep.

Tori: I can't sleep.

James: Aww come on wanna sleep with me.

Tori: Yea. (Gets in the bed)

James: You know my mom wants us no were near each other.

Tori: I don't care.

James: I know you don't I'm just saying.

Tori: (smiles) what if she walks in.

James: I don't know and I don't care.

Tori: I love you.

James: Love you too

Breakfast!

I woke up before James he was a heavy sleeper so I had to gently crawl over him to get out. Once I was out I went across the hall to get some clothes. I everything I needed and was on my way to the bathroom. Once I took my shower and was done brushing my teeth I was now fully dressed and going back to the room. James's dad stopped me and wanted to talk.

Peter: Victoria!

Tori: Sir.

Peter: Come here for a minute.

Tori: Yes sir.

Peter: Okay now you love my son right.

Tori: Yes sir.

Peter: So is it true when James told me that yall… y'know.

Tori: I-um I-

Melissa: ANSWER HIM LITTLE GIRL.

Tori: I-um-I don't…

Melissa: (kicks Tori in the stomach)

Tori: OW…

Peter: MELISSA

James: What's all the yelling about?

Tori: James please help me.

James: What the fuck is going on.

Melissa: This bitch slapped me.

James: Really Tori.

Tori: I didn't touch her I promise.

James: DAD?

Peter: I don't know.

James: I don't who to believe right now.

Tori: Jay I didn't touch her.

James: Whatever.

James didn't talk to me all day I know for a fact that this weekend was over. I started packing my bags about to call for a cab when the door opened. I turned around looking James dead in the face. I started to cry again a turned around to finish packing.

James: Hey Tori.

Tori: What do you want?

James: What happened?

Tori: Nothing your dad wanted to talk and she kicked me your dad stood there and did nothing then you walked in.

James: Why didn't you tell me?

Tori: I TRIED TOO.

James: Ok ok your right I'm sorry.

Tori: Whatever.

James: What are you doing?

Tori: Packing up what does it look like.

James: Why.

Tori: Because I'm gonna call a cab to come get me.

James: But it's our weekend.

Tori: Well not anymore I can't stay were I'm not welcome.

James: I want you here.

Tori: That's one per-(phone rings)

James: Who's that?

Tori: Kenny.

James: Oh.

Tori: So do I stay or go.

James: I want you here babe more than anything.

Tori: But I don't wanna ruin your family and I really don't wanna lose you.

James: My family was ruin by my brother long ago and your not gonna lose me.

Tori: What happened?

James: He got a girl pregnant.

Tori: Okay and…

James: She was 6.

Tori: Oh god.

James: Yea tell me about.

Tori: What happened to her?

James: She died when the baby was born.

Tori: OH MY GOD.

James: Yea… so see its not you they just think that if we have sex again you gonna get pregnant.

Tori: And if I do I'm 17 James.

James: I know that I mean I really don't care I want a family of my own anyway.

Tori: Yo-you do…

James: Yea I mean we live alone already don't you think it'll be fun to have a kid.

Tori: I do I really do James. (Hugs him)

James: I love you.

Tori: (looks at him) I love you to.

Last Day!

Mr. Diamond: Morning son.

James: Where's my baby girl.

Mr. Diamond: She went to register her and sister for school next week.

James: Oh okay. Breakfast ready.

Mr. Diamond: Yea you wanna eat.

James: Sure I'm hungry.

Mr. Diamond: Or you wanna wait till she gets back.

James: Yea wait till she come home.

Mr. Diamond: Alright well your friends are coming so get dress.

James: Alright.

I was done registering me and my sister and was on my way back to the house. The storm pick up pretty bad and this car hit me from behide. I spun out of control and hit a tree. James was gonna be so pissed. I was thrown from the car and hit my head. I was sure I was dead; I felt myself being lifted and riding down the road.

Telling James!

I called James to tell him about my sister was in the car accident I didn't know how I was gonna tell I but had to. He answer on the 1st ring and I was scared and talking fast but he understood me.

Kendall: Dude meet us at the hospital Tori were in an accident.

James: Wait what. Okay where are you now.

Kendall: Pulling in the parking lot.

James: Alright.

He ran out the house and down the street to the hospital. He got there in time and saw Kendall. They ran in side and saw me on the stretcher. I was so scared I wouldn't live but I woke up 3 hours later and saw James hugging my body.

James: (cries) I know you can't hear me or maybe you can but I love you no matter what happens.

Carlos: We love you to Tori.

Logan: Yea no matter what happens but your gonna be alright you're a strong girl you'll pull though.

Kendall: (cries) Tori you have to do this you have to pull threw. (She sits up)

Tori: i-im f-fine –JA-jay I'm fine.

James: You're okay Tori. (Smiles) y-you

Tori: Yes James I'm fine.

Logan: How your head?

Tori: Its fine a little sour but I'm okay.

Kenny: (hugs her) I love you Tori come home right now plus we have school next week.

James: Don't worry we're coming home as soon as you get out.

Tori: But my clothes.

James: We're going shopping when we get back. So you can turn me on with little shirts and panties.

Tori: And bikinis, bras and panties, mini dresses, or naked.

James: I like that better.

Tori: Yea me too.

Logan: Lets not talk like that anymore.

Kendall: What can't take it?

Logan: How can you approve of this?

Kenny: She's 17 I have no control over that body and what goes in it.

James: Yea but I do.

Tori: You never put anything in it.

James: We aren't married yet.

Tori: Oooooh so on the honeymoon.

James: Yea, where you wanna go.

Tori: Anywhere.

James: OK I can think of something.

Tori: I'm sure you can.

The nurse came back in and cleared me, telling me I could go. I was so ready to go and the guys helped me. Once we got every from James's parent's house we went back to the palm woods when we saw mama knight talking to my step dad Griffin.

Mama K: Hi look how's home.

James: Hey mama knight.

Griffin: Hey princess.

Tori: Hi daddy!

Griffin: Someone's happy.

Tori: I missed you so much. I was in a bad accident.

Mama K: Hey we heard about that are you okay?

Tori: Yes ma'am.

Griffin: Well I have news.

Tori: Okay what is it? (Walks back to James)

Griffin: Well you're moving to the new house down the street.

Tori: (hugs James) But dad I was going to the Palmwoods school-

Griffin: Your living in the beach house down the road and your being home schooled.

Tori: Dad I want to be here with James I don't want to leave the guys I-

Griffin: They're coming to live with us and you'll all have computers instead of going to school.

Tori: YAY! (Jumps up and down)

Griffin: And someone is here to see you.

Everyone: Who!

Tori: Dang okay… yea but who is it.

Arianna: ME.

Tori: HEY! (Hugs her)

Arianna: (laughs) Hey twin

Tori: How are you?

Arianna: Good how's your head.

Tori: Good. And dad what about Katie I mean she's 3.

Arianna: She and I will go on day trip while yall in school.

Tori: Cool.

After leaving the PW!

None of use has seen the beach house yet so we were surprised when we got there. Me and Arianna lived in a mansion back in NY but we moved here, but the others haven't. Me and Arianna went in first and it was gorgeous. I saw chandeliers, flat screens in the din, dinner room, and living room; then I got to my room upstairs. This room was like huge and it had a loft. I walked up there to see another TV, 3 bean bags, and a computer.

Tori: Thank you daddy; this room is so pretty it's pink and black my favorite.

Griffin: No problem sweetheart; as long as you keep your grades up.

Tori: You know I will daddy. Aren't you gonna show Arianna her room.

Griffin: I think the butler took care of it already.

Tori: Oh okay then; well I guess mama K will have dinner ready soon.

Griffin: Yea like 10 minutes so get ready for bed and then after you eat you can go play.

Tori: Oh Yay at the beach.

Griffin: Yea at the beach but there are a lot of boys so being careful.

Tori: Aww daddy (Hugs him) I told you and mama K no sex until I'm married. And beside I'm with James.

Griffin: (Rubs her back) Yea you & your sister said that and she lost her virginity at 15.

Tori: I know but I'm not her just because we look alike doesn't mean anything.

Mrs. Knight: DINNER!

Griffin: BE THERE IN A LITTLE BIT. Get ready for bed okay.

Tori: Okay see you in a little bit.

Griffin: Get your sister on your way down.

Tori: Otae what's for dinner?

Griffin: Stake and Macaroni.

Tori: Oooooh sounds great.

Griffin: Yea hurry 5 minutes.

Tori: Okay I'm coming.

At dinner!

Mama: So how's dinner.

James: Amazing.

Kenny: Great.

Carlos: Awesome.

Logan: Exceptional.

Twins: Absolutely perfect!

Everyone: Wow (laughs)

Tori: We still got it.

Arianna: Yep

After dinner and the worst night of my life!

James still doesn't know about my 16th birthday and Logan and I slept together. I never told James because most of his past girlfriends have just used him to get to him friends. I didn't want to be like the other girls but I was drunk and I didn't know besides James and I were going though one of I break up moments. That is until I have courage to tell him; but I wasn't doing that till the next morning when no one was home. The guys had left for a rehearsal and it was just me and Jay. He was pissed because I told Logan to come over before they went to the beach.

Tori: Log-

James: What's going on?

Tori: James...

James: Why the fuck did you tell Logan to come over here?

Tori: What? How did you know that?

James: That doesn't matter, why did you ask Logan to come over?

Tori: James, we need to talk...

James: Are you serious? Are you with him or something?

Tori: No, James, no no just listen to me, please… I took his hand and led him to the couch I didn't know it would be this hard. I put your hand on his cheek and try to get him to look at me, but he gently puts my hand down. I put my knees pulled up to my chin, with both my arms wrapped around my legs, my face turned away and the sound of my voice is breaking,

Tori: I made a huge mistake. James let's out a long sigh When you guys were in Vegas, so were jade and I... It was my birthday, and Logan offered to buy me a drink and one thing lead to anoth-

James: It was you…wasn't it.

Tori: It was before I even knew you,

James: Yeah, well how do I know you're not just using me to get to him?

Tori: James, please. Stop…. I love you

James: How can I believe anything you say anymore...? I'm sick.

Tori: James, please. Please don't do this. I'm so sorry, please just trust me. Please.

James: I can't believe this, Victoria you slept with my fucking best friend, I just don't even know what to think anymore...

Tori: It was stupid, and no matter how much I want to regret it...

James: Oh that's nice...

Tori: It brought me to you...

James: Did you really mean what you said before….. When you said you loved me..

Tori: Of course... I meant it I never wanted to hurt you baby I swear,

James: I need to go…

Tori: James, please don't leave like this. Besides where are you gonna go.

James: I really don't know but I need some time to think…

He stands up and wipes his tears, I stood up and I put your arms him and he let's me I was surprised, he stands there with his palms in his eyes and cries and all I can do is cry into his chest. I let go and look up at him, he still won't look at me...

Tori: We can get through this... James, please...

James: I need to go.

And with that he was gone, I stepped onto the front porch and watched him leave, the feeling I had was indescribable. I never wanted to hurt him, I never wanted to see him like that, that broken. After twenty minutes of sitting on your porch, and I decide to go to the beach. It was almost sun set and I needed to go somewhere where I could think. It was a special location James showed me where he loved to surf. There were rocks everywhere, and the sunset was beautiful down there. I got to the beach; I brought a blanket and I layed it out. No one was there, it was perfect. The sun was just starting to sit. I knew that if James were to go anywhere to think, it would be here. So you decided that if he doesn't come an hour after the sunset, you knew he didn't really need time to think, his mind would have already been made up. I watch the most beautiful sunset of your life, alone. Wishing that James was sitting there with me, but I knew that wasn't possible right now...The tears didn't stopped, I was never this vulnerable, this broken. No one could ever compare to James, I always had my wall up, with everyone I've dated, and it seemed as if James had broken that wall down almost immediately. There was something about him, I just couldn't quite put your finger on it but y I was drawn to him. I just didn't know what to think, or do. The stars started coming in, and the night breeze started rolling in. I never wanted to leave; I just wanted to stay in that exact spot. Everything hurt. I was getting up to go home alone when I heard my name is the mist.

James: Victoria…

Tori: Jay…

He sits about three feet away from me, he has his feet crossed with his knees up and his arms resting outward on his knees. The moonlight hits his face like perfection. I can see the tear stains on his face and my heart sinks. James still has sadness on his voice, the sound of cries.

James: what are you doing here?

Tori: I needed to think...

James: Hmm.

Tori: James, I'm sorry

James: Just, talk to me.

Tori: …What?

James: Talk to me; don't talk about this, or why we're here just talk to me. _Please._

Tori: Uhm, this one time when I was little

James: Thank you...

Tori: Please James (voice starts to break again) Please...

James: I thought this was going to be different, I want to be with you, I really do... I just...

Tori: I wasn't trying to be like those other girl I swear….

James: You slept with my best friend it's just...

Tori: James, it was before you and I even knew eacho-

James: I-I love you Tori and that's my downfall...

Tori: This can be different James, we can be different. If it makes it better, I love you too...

James: I wish it did Tori I really do...

Tori: Have you talked to Logan?

James- Uh, yeah we talked. We're fine

Tori: I'm glad...

James: You know what I don't get, why you couldn't just tell me before

Tori: (I let out a long sigh) I wish I did...

James: but why didn't you? *he looks at you*

Tori: Because, James, I didn't want to ruin things... But I guess I did anyways.

James: I care about you, a lot more than I thought I would. I think that's why this is so hard.

Tori: can you just tell me what's going to happen…. I can't put myself through this anymore; I just need to know… James, please. You need to understand how much I love you, and I never wanted to hurt you James… please.

James: I wish…. I could say everything is fine, but it's not Victoria. I couldn't just sit there and listen to him break up with me over and over again so I got up and went running to the water. He looks at me as I stripped but I didn't care anymore.

James: What are you doing?

Tori: I don't know nothing makes sense right now.

James: You're crazy Victoria.

Tori: Yeah? Well I may have just lost the guy I'm in love with, so… He continues to stare at me, as I dunk my head under the water, feeling the ocean water around me was very comforting. I came up and wiped my eyes, he's still looking straight at me_._

James: Ani ohev otakh, I sat there for a second, trying to figure out what he said.

Tori: Great, you're going crazy too. James let's out a laugh, it was refreshing to hear that instead of him crying. It brought a smile to my now wet and cold face.

James: It's Hebrew Victoria.

Tori: Well that's not fair...

James: I said... I love you that was I love you in Hebrew.

Tori: Please don't tell me that and than leave me... James looks down and picks up a sea shell; he threw it into the ocean than sits down. I get out of the water and sit next to him; I started to shake from being cold. He puts his arm around my shoulder and rubs my arm; the touch of his skin against mine brought back memories and sent tingles up my spine.

James: You should put your clothes on before you get sick... I got up and grab my blanket and try to dry off, than I put your shirt on. And sit about a foot behind him.

Tori: We can't end it here. He turns around just looks at my face, with admiration, like he's loved me all of his life.

James: You are so beautiful. I bit my lip and look down, and begin to cry again.

Tori: James, you can't tell me all of this stuff and just leave, you don't understand what this is doing to me… this is killing me James. (Voice is breaking again)

He scooted back up to were I was and I looked the other way this wasn't easy anymore and I wanted to go home but I knew I couldn't do that. He puts his forehead against the side of my face; I turned so my forehead is touching his while both of us look down.

Tori: (I whispered) please James, _I need you._ He starts to sniffle and you can tell he is starting to cry again.

James- Look at me...

I lift my head up, and we stare directly into each others eyes. He puts his hand in the crook of my neck and takes his thumb and lightly brushes my cheek. Than out of nowhere. He kissed me.

James: Sorry, I shouldn't have done that

Tori: James…. You did that because you knew it was the right thing to do.

James: I just wish that, you would have told me before I fell in love with you; it just makes things so much harder.

Tori: No one said it would be easy. _He stands up and wipes the sand off of himself..._ James, please don't leave...

James- Uhm, this has just given me a lot to think about. But for now….. We can't be together. (His voice starts to break) I'm sorry, I love you. And with that he left. Its officially been 3 months since that day at the beach…well if you include them being on tour right now its really 9months be how cares anymore. I laid around my house by myself James moved out and it was just me in the big house. James took the ring back and I'm sure Alison has it but I don't care. I just didn't expect it to fall apart about something that was 2 years ago.

Coming back from tour!

When I got home from rehearsal; I grabbed a blanket, poured myself a glass of wine, got a spoon and put in The Secret Life of Bees, a movie that always made me cry. My dad didn't know I drip whine and I didn't plan on telling him. I was just starting to cry, and I kept replaying the funeral scene over and over again, I don't know why. I hadn't cried since that night, it felt as if I didn't have anymore tears for James, it was as he took them all when he left. So crying felt refreshing, I really needed it. I needed one last goodbye cry; I needed that I deserved that.

I needed to get over him, and if that meant crying myself to sleep, than that's what had to happen. After the movie was over I put in The Notebook and about halfway through, fell asleep on the couch. I woke up to your doorbell being ringing over and over again. I quickly grabbed your phone and checked the time; it was 2:47 in the morning. I thought dad was home early but then I remembered that he went back to Malibu for a business check. I looked out of the peephole, and I could really make out who it was without my porch light on. I slowly open the door and than stood back as it flew open_._

James- You know what I can't stop thinking about these past couple days, I can't stop thinking about how much I want to hate you right now, how much I just want to be done with you, but you know what? I can't, I can't (YN), and it's because I _fucking _love you. Have you ever experienced that? Loving someone so much that you can't hate them, even after they hurt you?

Tori: James that was 2 years ago if you loved me like you so call do then you would have worked it matter of fact not even get mad about damn that was 2 fucking years ago. I never said anything about you and Alison having sex did I.

James: I never had sex with her. Ok fine I did but we weren't together and you know about it.

Tori: Yea and you never kisses Jo either right.

James: Okay so your point I've made a few mistakes but you know about them.

Tori: Will you just get the hell out my house.

James: I live here to.

Tori: Whatever… well go to your room and leave me the fuck alone?

James: You're such a bitch I should have taking the ring back when I had the chance.

Tori: (looks at him) you kept the ring.

James: Yes because I was really hoping to come home and make up like we normally do.

Tori: (cries) you really wanted to make up…

James: Victoria I love you but I guess since you've gotten over it I'll do the same.

Tori: But I'm not over it ….I'm not over you….

James: So what do you want Tori.

Tori: (walks up to him) I don't want anything….but I need you…

James: Um so does this mean we can forget everything.

Tori: Yes we can forget this and please never bring it up again.

James: I wont I promise.

Tori: Um…. Can I have my ring back please?

James: Hmmm I'll see after the make up.

Tori: You're so bad…

James: but you're the one who like its.

Tori: No I love it but not as much as I love you.

James: I love you to.

Making up takes a horrible turn!

We went down the hall to James's room. For a little make up section. He pushed me on the bed James's muscle flexes as he pulls my legs down near his own pair. I squeal from excitement and attempt at backing up to his pillow, though he drags me back.

James: Where ya going? He grins kissing my forehead quickly, and stares me down.

Tori: Err… you know… places." I smile flirtatiously and his smooth lips give might upon my own eagerly. His sub-zero fingers brush the free strands of hair from my face. The chills given from his hands send things I refer to as "chill sparkles" from my waist –where his hands are- to my neck –where is lips are presently. What… are we…" I manage to gasp between his bites. Oww James!" I forget my question and he lays me back on his bed, still sucking on my neck. The warm nibbles he plants earn moans without control from my lips.

James: I know you like it." His speech vibrates into my shoulder as he begins to move up. The sexy, low, husky voice he carries whispers in my ear, slurring words like, "You're beautiful." and "I want you." But things like this shouldn't happen so soon. His frozen hand slides down to the hem of my denim skirt, as his tongue still explores my mouth.

Tori: Mmm James, what are you… doing?" I moan and his hand rests on my inner thigh. He leans down and kisses my leg.

James: You know… things." He winks, his hand slithering higher into my skirt and I feel my heart raise its beat.

Tori: James… please don't do this I'm not ready I cant please. I warn.

James: What? He smirks, insuring things will be fine with a kiss to the lips, and he watches my gaze to the door. The door? No one's going to come in. They're at the pool. I promise. His smooth talking and vibe of experience signals me to relax. So I do. The consequences run marathons through my head, though I can only imagine the risk that would arise if my dad were to walk in. Endless sex talks, dirty from a mile away, and no privacy what so ever. James's fingers begin to get physical –pumping in general- making my face red and chests heave. But just at my peak, the door slams open and I see Kendall running in. James and I both jump in reaction, his hand shoving deep inside, causing me to cry out in pain. Although I am terribly embarrassed, the pain overbears it completely. I think I know what he did_… _He busted my hymen.

Tori: OH GOD! I cry and James shouts at Kenny.

James: Bro get out! He quickly yells, trying to shield what's going on, and Kenny runs out of the room, his face matching ours. I roll over on my side, as the throbs in between my legs gains power. After a second of silence, I feel a hand on my leg.

James: Babe? His gentle voice says and I feel tears in my eyes. Victoria, look at me. I slowly turn over on my back facing him and his bloody fingers. I was a little worried James barely called me Victoria. A tear rolls down my cheek and I inhale the pain loudly. He's silent for a second and I feel my heart begin to race again.

James: Did… are…started He attempts at asking about my time of the month.

Tori: No… it ended last Monday. He is silent again and I look at the ceiling. James moves down close to me with his clean hand brushing my hair away.

James: You didn't tell me you were a virgin or than he didn't do it from behide when he raped you. He whispers. I close my eyes to stop the tears from falling. The fact my hymen was busted didn't bother me at the moment just the fact he brought up the word rape.

Tori: Please leave me alone please just don't touch me. Just go away.

James: Baby. He kisses my forehead, his fingers still bloody. Don't cry, I'm sorry. My breathing becomes hard as the pain matures.

Tori: Oh my God. I arch my neck and see James sitting there awkwardly like he wants to do something, but isn't sure what to do.

James: I'll be right back." He hurries out the door and seconds later my brother in law walks in. He walks over to Kenny's side, looking under the bed. I groan and lean over to the wall. At the moment, I hate my brother dearly right now. It's his fault that I am in this pain right now! Everyone can go to the pool but he had to stay here.

Kenny: A-are you okay? He asks and I shake my head. He walks over and sits on the bed.

Kenny: Did I do that?" He probes and I nod. He's hesitant with his reply before James walks back in.

Kenny: I have no time to reply since James is definitely on edge…But I'm so sorry I nodded my head.

James: Leave. James snaps and Kenny sighs, completely understanding why he had to be leaving the room. For what feels like hours later, I feel James's gentle state crawl next to me, his smooth skin making contact with mine.

James: I'm sorry I hurt you. He kisses my shoulder and pulls me close in his arms. James's body heat calms me down; as I curl into him I hear his low voice hum a tune.

Tori: What's that? I whisper with a smile and he lays his head on mine.

James: I don't know. Needs some words huh. His lips hide themselves in my hair and I smile.

Tori: Mmmhmm. Snuggling close as ever, his tight arms curl around my form. He lets go and pulls a blanket over us, and I roll over facing him. His eyes are sad, watching over me with my tear stricken eyes.

Tori: I think I should go to my room. I mumble onto his lips, but as I begin to pull away, he pulls me closer, stretching the kiss longer.

James: Noo. Stay… just a little longer. Please. He pleads, giving me his puppy dog eyes. Much of our time becomes a blur to me, as I recall our time just starring into each others' eyes. His would flicker from each eye, and he would kiss my nose and my forehead. James fell asleep about ten minutes ago as I lie here in his arms. His smooth breathing makes his chest heave slowly, as my body elevates along with his. He looks so sweet and gentle, like an innocent newborn. His firm grip is around my waist; bring warmth to my petite shape. A yawn escapes my mouth and a phone starts to go off. Kendall and I both stare at each other both thinking one thing.

Tori: Aren't you gonna get that? I ask annoyed.

Kendall: No! It's not mine. It's James's. Just as he says that James stirs awake and I quickly shut my eyes, listening to his heart beat and any sudden movement from the brunette. He groans and reaches for the phone.

James: Ugh. What Cara?" Cara? Who's Cara?

James: No...Cause I'm busy... My girlfriend... Yeah, No I'm not leaving her for you." There was a long pause from James and he sighs, making his stomach elevate, and my body heave. His hand strokes my back, tracing shapes and patterns into my skin. What does this girl want? Everyone knows that James and I are together. I start to feel myself heat up with anger, but I must stay calm.

James: No I deleted it. He speaks after a long halt. "Almost five months. Look, she's beautiful; I'm not leaving her anytime soon. Drop it." He's silent again and I bury my head into his chest more. My lips press against his stomach above his shirt.

James: You're making me mad; you're going to make me say things I will regret... She's more than you will ever be." He sighs once more.

James: Well good! I don't want to see you! Have a great six months." He yells and chucks his phone at the ground. I "stir awake" and look up at him.

Tori: What was that?" I whisper with heavy eyes blinking tiredly. He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead

James: Nothing Baby, nothing at all. He brushes the hair out of my eyes and I scoot closer to him. He sits up and I lay my head on his abs.

James: You're so adorable when you're sleepy. Caressing my now wavy hair, he places his sweet lips on mine. There's so much I want to say, but he must not know that I wasn't asleep. But now thinking about when I was "asleep"; what was Kendall doing? My eyes look over at Kendall's bed –and that's all I see. So now K-Dog is a ninja? I nonchalantly look back at James, who's beginning to drift back to sleep, his long eyelashes hitting his cheekbones. He must really be tired. I thought starting to worry. Nothing to worry about, maybe just a hard day...

The day after!

I wasn't able to get any sleep thinking James was doing the same thing I did to him. I wanted the full story of this Cara chick and I wanted it now. Soon James woke up when he felt my head lift up off of him.

James: Is everything okay baby.

Tori: Not really.

James: Are you mad me. Look I'm so sorry I just thought maybe you weren't-…

Tori: (signs) No babe no I just want to know about Cara.

James: She was this girl I dated a few months before we got together and she claims to miss me; but as you heard I told her I'm with you and I'm not going anywhere.

Tori: Yea I heard that. (Smiles)

James: And I mean that Victoria.

Tori: I know you do Jamie.

James: So are you going back to sleep.

Tori: Maybe later on I just couldn't sleep knowing you probably were trying to get revenge for Logan.

James: Babe I'm not holding a grudge about something that happened 2 years ago and like you said we weren't together. In fact I think I was with Cara at that time I just hate the fact you kept it from me this long.

Tori: I know but I swear no more baby I don't wanna fuck this up I love you so much I can't stand not being without you.

James: Me to but I love you more.

Tori: Mmmhmm.

Kendall: (Knocks on the door) come on love birds lets go.

James: HOLD ON.

Kendall: DON'T BE YELLING IM JUST TELL ING YOU TO GET YOUR ASS UP.

James: YOU KNOW I WILL KICK YOUR ASS AND REMEMBER I STILL OWN YOU 1 FROM LAST NIGHT.

Tori: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP.

James: Alright. James and the guys went somewhere and then came back. I was in the room still in pain from yesterday but I love james no matter what happened. The door open and people walked in I wasn't turning over to see who or what they were so I laid ther.

James: Come on baby wake up. He kept shaking me.

Tori: No let me sleep I'm still in pain. Leave me alone James.

James: I'm sorry but please get up.

Tori: Okay. I rolled over and lay on top of James.

James: Hello there. I smiled and got up and went in the bathroom.

Tori: That's groady James and you know it. I screamed and ran out.

James: What's wrong!" James runs through the door, seeing me squatting on the bed.

Tori: It's in the bathroom! I shout. I cover my eyes and he walks toward the bathroom.

James: Where is it?" He asks.

Tori: I don't know! He returns out with his hand cupped. Did you get it? I peek through my hands as he grins.

James: What this? He dangles a spider by its legs.

Tori: Yes! James walks closer as I back away. Get that away from me! I scream. I jump off the bed and towards the door.

James: Awh Tori! It's not that bad! He flips his hair, coming after me. I ran and tripped to only fall on the floor.

Tori: James! I swear if you touch me with that- he jumps on top of me, making me scream. I attempt to squirm out of his arms, yet he pulls me over his shoulder. Aghh! James!" I yell. James laughs and begins to spin in circles.

James: Remember the name; you'll be screaming it later. He sets me down, while I walk drunk.

Tori: Thanks James! Oh yea and only in your dreams. Sarcasm leaks through my tongue as I try to stand up straight.

Griffin: Well I'm off to work sweetheart

Tori: Okay see you later.

James: You really need to lay off the booze babe. He pats my shoulder making me fall on my back.

Tori: It's your fault!" I laugh lying on the ground.

James: Nuh Uh! Oh yea I can make my dream a reality.

Tori: Yuh huh! He offers his hand out and I take it, pulling him to my level.

James: Oh that's low!" He laughs.

Tori: Noope, I think it's just right." I kiss his lips.

James: No! He frowns.

Tori: Aww! Is someone grumpy?" I pinch his cheeks.

James: No! He sits up crossing his arms. James looks identical to a five year old.

Tori: Yes! I push him back down.

James: Ooh! Feisty! He grins, staying put.

Tori: You know it! I wink laying back down.

James: You have a nose! James said with this adorable voice, and pokes my nose.

Tori: Dude! That's my nose!" I cover it.

James: Nuh Uh!" He pulls my hand away, pressing it to his lips. His gorgeous hazel eyes make contact with mine. "It's actually mine." He kisses my index finger.

Tori: You're lying. I smile.

James: Never. He kisses my middle finger.

Tori: Really?" I laugh.

James: Really really." His lips brush against my ring finger.

James: One of these days, this finger, will have my ring on it. He makes eye contacts with me. A blush rises to my cheeks, and my jaw becomes lose. _Did he really say that? Was that real?_ My face becomes numb. I can't think of a word to say. Oh... Too soon?" He blushes.

Tori: N- no. I just can't find the words to say. I mean I thought we weren't going that far I don't have my ring anymore. I pouted and he kisses my pinky.

James: Aww. You're so cute. He laughs making me turn crimson. Especially when you blush. Just adorable! James' voice cracks, while I burst out laughing.

To make up for 2 nights ago James wanted me to go to dinner with him. Turns out after we ate James didn't exactly look so hot. He looked paler and started sweating. I looked over to the bar and this girl kept staring.

Umm what wrong with you.

James: I don't know I just feel bad. We quickly left and got back home. I went into James's room and found him in the bathroom over the toilet. I just then realized that when we were leaving this chick kept smiling at me.

Tori: James are you okay. It was a while before he could answer.

James: I think so I just got sick… he turned his head and threw up again. I went to go sit on the bed. He came out 35 minutes later to lie down. He instantly went to sleep so I left to go down stairs.

Kendall: I thought you 2 were making out; or more (he winks)

Tori: Yea… no he was up there vomiting.

Kendall: So that was him.

Tori: Yup that was him.

Logan: He's sleep or what.

Tori: Yea he's been sleep for 2 hours now. James came down and saw me on the couch.

James: I thought you were gone.

No I'm still here. He came over to me.

James: What was wrong with that food?

Cara was our waiter she poised you.

James: That bitch poised me.

James don't do anything dumb. I waked out the door and told the guys bye. I went to the restaurant and Cara came outside.

Cara: I knew you'd come back for more.

Why did you do that to him you can't get mad cause he wanted more than you?

Cara: YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT.

Tori: YOU KNOW WHAT DO SMOETHING BOUT IT THEN.

Cara: I will kick your little ASS. She walked up to me and slapped me. I got up and punched her in the face it was kinda funny until someone ruined the fun.

James: VICTORIA. Stop bruising bitchy people. I turned around to see James.

Why are you out of the house? I walked up to him.

James: To stop you from going to jail.

Tori:You always ruin the fun. I hugged him and he kissed me.

James: Guess what. He said biting his lip.

Tori:What? I started smiling returning the same look he gave me.

James: The boys lifted the apartment and I'm there alone.

Tori:Ohhh so you wanna go and do something naughty.

James: You're a dirty little girl.

Tori:Yea but you don't mind.

**The Best Day Ever!**

We went back to the apartment and no one was there. James came back out of mama knight's room and we went in his. James came up beside me and started kissing me. I kissed back not wanting to pull away. I tried to pull away but it was so good I didn't want to stop. I pulled away he started to kiss again and I started to play with his belt. He came close to me After a few minuets I touched his abs and he tensed them, shrugging the shirt off of his shoulders and pulling me close to him, kissing me passionately. James picked me up and laid me down on the soft bed, showering my beautiful face with soft kisses. As he hovered his lips above mine, I grinned and he watched my eyes open slowly and I matched his smile.

Tori:What did you go in Mama Knight's room for?

James: Oh I um had to get a condom. He stared at me and smiled.

Tori:What's wrong baby? I whispered and started to stare at him.

James: You're beautiful. He smiled and I grinned back at him as he placed a soft kiss on my lips and began making his way down my body, biting at the thin lace of the chemise and letting him breathe caress every inch of me. James let his hand wander up the lingerie, feeling how soft my skin was as he pulled off the straps with his teeth, slipping the thin fabric off of my petite frame and admiring the sight before him. My body was absolutely perfect from my tiny waist to my curvy hips. It wasn't the tiny body of a Victoria Secret's model but that is what made it so amazing, my body was gorgeous and _real._ His mouth got to work on my breasts, caressing one with his hand while he flicked the other with his tongue, taking special care of my nipples. Soft, sweet moans escaped my lips and he smiled to himself, swapping so that he could kiss my other breast and content in the fact that he could make me feel amazing.

Tori:Is this your 1st time having sex.

James: Yea is this your 1st time.

Tori:Umm… actually no. Umm I was raped by my stepdad when I was 13.

James: Don't worry babe I promise I won't hurt you. He kissed up my neck and his lips met with mine. I pushed him down on the bed, caressing his abs with my hands before I licked along the contours. It was my turn to nod now and I continued my journey to his pants, tearin off the belt and unzipping them, pulling them off and I allowing them to fall with the rest of our clothes. He grinned as I admired his black D&G boxers, kissing along the top of them and giving him a small love bite on his hip before I pulled them down and they hit the carpet. I looked up at him with wide eyes, biting my lip. It was then that it occurred to me that we hadn't gone further than second base. He gulped and his bit my lip too.

James: You don't have to do anything you don't want to shawty. He pushed my hair out of my beautiful blue eyes and I shook my head.

Tori:No I want to, I want to make you feel amazing...I'm just...a little nervous. I bit my lip and took his dick in my hand. James couldn't help but let a small moan escape his lips and I looked up at him smiling before I traced my tongue along the length. Mmm. I giggled and he grinned down at me. You taste good. I smiled and slipped his dick into my mouth, pumping my head up and down and drawing my name with my tongue. He grabbed my hair and the bed sheets, moaning as I pleasured him in a way he'd had never felt before. He felt my teeth graze against his dick and that was enough. His breath caught in his throat as he called out my name and released into my mouth. He bit his lip as he looked down to see me swallow and look up at him, my eyes wide again. I kissed up his body, dragging every inch of me against him and he couldn't help but start to get aroused again.

James: Th-that was amazing baby. He stuttered and I smiled innocently, my eyes lighting up.

Tori: Thanks. I kissed him lightly and he nodded The smile on my face grew wider and he flipped me onto my back, eyeing my body again before he linked our lips and started playing with the lace of my panties, tugging them down and letting them fall to the floor in the ever growing pile of clothes. He kissed up my thigh, pulling off the socks I was wearing and leaving me completely bare on the bed. I stared up at him, my eyes wide and goose bumps appearing on my skin as he traced a finger down the middle of her stomach.

James: Your very beautiful Victoria. No one else compares to you I love you so much.

tori :You're the beautiful one James... I bit my lip as he kissed down my thigh once more, my breath caressing his entrance. He looked up at me and licked his lips as I ran my fingers through his hair. His lips touched my cunt gently and he placed a soft kiss there, allowing his taste to linger as I gasped. James smiled up at me and began moving my tongue on my cunt gently, knowing that it was the first time I would have felt this and as well as the first time I had done this. He wondered if he was doing it right until a moan escaped my lips and I grasped his hair a little harder.

James: Is that good baby?" he asked, looking up into my lust filled eyes. I nodded, biting my lip and he continued, moving my tongue faster now. He moved his tongue in circles on my cunt, slipping two fingers inside of me and pumping them in and out as I moaned in ecstasy.

Tori: JAMES. I screamed breathlessly and he moved faster I'm gonna...I'm...uhh! As I screamed again, I released and he licked me clean. He made his way up my body, his dick now happily standing to attention again because of the sound of me moaning his name. I smiled at him and pulled him face to mine, kissing him passionately and running my hands through his hair. That was amazing baby. I smiled.

_**Kendall's point of view:**_ We got back to the apartment and I heard sounds from upstairs. I looked at the guys and they were just as confused as I was.

Logan: You think she let him in after what he did.

Carlos: No she said she wouldn't do it for a while. Hell I don't blame her he tore the skin and popped her cherry.

Kendall: I still don't think she let him in.

Logan: Well Katie's too young so who else is there?

Kendall: Maybe she let him in but it don't matter lets just go to the pool.

Logan: Why dude this is funny she sounds like a chipmunk.

Kendall: Yea and you get a headache after a while.

Carlos: So true. We left and let them finish in peace.

James: Thanks. He smiled back, kissing my nose and I moved my hand to his abs again, caressing them before I bit my lip, my eyes taking in his member as it sat so close to my body. He lifted my chin with his finger and kissed my lightly again "We don't have to..." he started, but I put my fingers to his lips and kissed him lightly. He smiled as my face lit up and I held both sides of his face, connecting my lips with his in a passionate kiss that was filled with nothing but love. When we parted he saw my eyes dart down his body again and I bit my lip.

James: You're sure you're ready for this? I mean we don't need a repeat of 2 weeks ago.

tori: If you are? And I'm willing to do anything with you. I bit my lip and he nodded, reaching into the bed side table and pulling out the condom. I took it and rolled it down his dick and he watched as my face filled to the brim with concentration. I was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his life. He connected our lips again once I was finished and I looked down at the closing gap between us as he began to rub my cunt with the end of his dick. I groaned, spreading my legs a little wider and bit my lip. He smirked and bit his lip as he positioned himself above me.

James: Ready baby? He asked, looking straight into my eyes, trying to assure me that I would never do anything I didn't want. I seemed to receive his message, and nodded.

tori: Yeah...I'm ready... I smiled nervously and bit my lip again. Before he kissed me lightly my eyes darted down as he pushed the head of his dick inside me. I was so tight and it felt so good, but he couldn't enjoy the sensation because of the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

James: Baby... he touched my face and met our foreheads, staring into my gorgeous blue eyes again. "Want me to stop? I shook my head, kissed him lightly and whispered.

tori: Carry on...it's supposed to hurt at first.

James: Okay. He bit his lip and continued to move inside me, his eyes not leaving mine for a second. He watched as I flinched and he caught the few tears that fell down my beautiful face as he buried himself inside me until I gasped, this time in pleasure.

tori: That...That feels good I bit my lip and he smiled, pulling out and pushing in slowly to allow me to get used to his size. Oh my god he was so big you wouldn't think a white boy could hold that size but he's doing it very well. Soft moans escaped my lips as I ran my hands up and down his back, biting my lip I'm shock I still had a bottom lip. After a few more thrusts I met his eyes with mine again and I gulped.

tori: Faster. I whispered against his lips and he nodded, doing as I asked. He began to move in and out of me faster as I began to moan louder. He increased the pace until I was screaming his name louder than I've had done before.

tori: Oh James that feels so good!" My moans turned him on even more and I could almost feel him get harder inside of me.

James: Mmm I know baby, I know. He groaned against the skin of my neck as he began kissing, sucking and nibbling at it.

tori: Harder. I screamed, and he was more than happy to oblige. He was careful with how hard he moved his member in and out of my fragile body. He felt like if he moved too hard my body would shatter into a thousand pieces. I wrapped my legs around James's waist and he began moving faster still, moving his dick a little further into me with every thrust and I began scratching down his back

tori: Oh fuck James! I screamed out as he buried himself in me to the hilt. I felt my walls contract a little and I moaned louder than anything he'd had ever heard.

tori: Mmm that's my spot right there baby. I moaned against his lips and he nodded, proceeding to hit it every time he moved in and out of me.

**James point of view:** I felt the butterflies in my stomach as her body brought me closer and closer to my climax. I felt her walls tightening around my throbbing member and I groaned into her ear.

James: Are...are you getting close baby? I managed to stutter out and she nodded, crashing our lips together and moaning into my mouth.

tori: So, so close...I don't know how much longer I can hold on... She was as breathless as I was and I nodded

James: After three? I muttered and she laughed slightly

tori: I don't think I can even...Ohh...baby! Uhh! She crashed our lips together and I thrust into her a few more times before we released together. Our lips parted and I groaned as she painted my name on the walls. I rolled off of her, throwing the condom away and pulling the covers over us, allowing her to rest her head on my chest.

tori_**'s point of view:**_ I wasn't regretting doing that it felt amazing. I checked my clock and smiled as I saw it was 10:30 and we started at 6:30 then I dosed off. I woke up and smiled knowing and remembering what we just did.

_**The Hours After!**_

tori: Thanks for that it was amazing.

James: You're welcome. I went to get dress and he went after me. I went down stairs because James wanted to go to sleep. I was halfway there and I saw the guys walk in the house.

Logan: There's the 1st time girl.

tori: Ha ha you are so funny.

Logan and Carlos: Was it good.

Kendall: Really you too why did y'all ask her that. He looked at me and laughed.

Kendall: But for real was it good.

tori: Really Kenny you guys are such perverts.

Logan: How you're the one up there getting banged.

tori: Yea so your point begin. James comes down stairs.

Logan: And what do you know here's the 1st time giver.

James: What are you talking bout.

Kendall: Ohh nothing. They walked in the kitchen and I sat on the couch.

Logan: Soo was it good for the 1st time.

James: Why are you asking me?

Carlos: We wanna know. We came in but we heard her so we went to the pool.

James: That was ya'll that came in.

Logan: Yep now answer the question.

James: It was… it was umm amazing.

Logan: For real. He seemed shocked.

James: YEA for real it was great. I got up and went in the kitchen.

tori: James mama knight wants you to help her.

James: With what.

tori: I don't know just go do it. He nodded and went out the door.

_**The night after!**_

tori_**'s point of view:**_ I was in the kitchen talking with the guys and little Katie when James came down stairs and slapped my ass hard.

James: Hey guys. He turned & looked at me knowing he was bout to get slapped.

James: Hi tori why are you so jumpy. He walked up to me and grabbed me ass.

tori: Don't do that right now.

James: Do what this. He slapped my ass again and I grabbed his chest which was bare.

tori: Yea that. I walked up to him and he sat me on his lap. Maybe I need to eat more I mean these stools aren't but so big and I still fit with someone sitting in it.

James: Don't be like that you'll get over it. It's the night after what'd you expect to feel good.

Kendall: Yea you might you know she ain't but so big.

tori: Shut the hell up dude. I glared.

Kendall: Not my fault your ass hurt.

tori: No but it will be my fault when you don't see tomorrow so you better shut up.

Logan: Oh is that a threat or a promise.

tori: You really want to know Logie.

James: She won't do anything or I'll hit her again.

tori: Oh I'm scared James. I glared at him.

James: Try me Star. I got off James's lap and slapped Logie.

tori: And what are you gonna do James.

James: Oh I'll show you. He got up and slapped my ass, biting my neck at the same time.

tori: Ow James you son of a bitch.

James: Told you I would hit you. He was laughing.

tori: I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW. I walked away from him and he grabbed my arm.

James: Aww poor baby. I jerked my arm away from him.

tori: DON'T TOUCH ME. I walked away and stood by the wall.

Carlos: Damn dude you had sex with her now she hates you.

James: Eh she'll get over it. I rolled my eyes.

tori: Fuck you James. He walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

James: When you want it you can get it. I pushed him away. He pulled me with him and made me sit on his lap.

tori: That's groady and doesn't help; I still hate you. I looked at Logie.

Logan: Don't look at me I'm mad at you.

tori: Aww Logan don't be mad. James learned in and kissed me causing me to kiss back and the guys made a gagging noise.

Kendall: Get a room you 2. I pulled away.

James: You still hate at me. He looked like a sad kid.

tori: No I don't hate you. I giggled and he sucked on my neck.

James: Good. He said pulling away and I started to do my baby face and Logan gave it.

Logan: Okay I'm not mad anymore okay.

tori: Thank you bro. I did my baby face and James gave in.

James: What's wrong with my baby girl? He sat back down and I crawled in his lap.

tori: I'm sleepy baby. I lay on his chest.

James: So go to sleep. He laughed.

tori: Go put a shirt on.

James: No I'm bout to go to bed.

tori: Come on then. All of us went to bed me and James slept together and the guys went to their rooms except little Katie who had to sleep with mama knight.

**Going to the pool!**

tori**'s point of view:** I got off the bed and went to my closet to get my pink camouflage bikini. I went down the hall to the movie room to tell Katie that we were goin to the pool today. It was seven thirty but I didn't care. We got to the pool area and I went into the bathroom the change. I came out the bathroom without my towel wrapped around me not knowing James was there. He looked at me and smiled. Jo went in after I came out. I walked up to James.

James: You look good if I must say. He smiled.

tori: Thank you. I said smiling at him. You do too. I looked at his bare chest.

James: Thanks I guess we both look good. Jo came out without her towel and she saw Kendall standing there.

Jo: Hey Kendall. She smiled. They always did like each other.

Kendall: Hey you look good. He smiled back at her.

Jo: Thanks. She smiled. He smiled back and they walked out to the pool. James sat down and looked at me like something was wrong. With me being a girlfriend I wanted to know what was bothering him.

tori: What's wrong James?

James: Nothing. He said trying to pull a fake smile.

tori: James, please what's wrong.

James: I've known you for 5 months and we've been dating for 2 months and I feel more and more in love with you everyday.

tori: Well that's not bad. I got up and went to sit on his lap.

James: How come? He started to smile.

tori: Because I think I'm falling in love with you too. I mean we had sex so it's not a bad thing. I saw Kendall and Jo standing by the door but I didn't say anything. I wanted to tease him and I knew an easy way to do it so I sat on his lap facing him and he smiled. KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS JAMES! I heard Kendall and Jo yell at the same time and I started to laugh. We sat there a little longer after they left. I was still sitting on James's lap and realized I was really in love with him.

James: Sorry about that. He seems embarrassed.

tori: Its cool I know you can't control it.

James: Thanks but I'm really sorry.

tori: For what? I asked getting a little nervous. He smiled a devilish grin and leaned in. I knew what he wanted so I gave it to him. I closed the gap I felt his tough against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth enough for him to slide his tough in. We pulled apart and smiled.

tori: You didn't have to be sorry for that.

James: I know but it seemed like the right thing to say. I felt his left leg shake under me I laughed.

tori: Down boy I'm not having sex again right now

James: Sorry bout that. He smiled.

tori: Don't take in the wrong way because eventually I wanna do it again. I smiled.

James: Are you sure? He smiled back.

tori: Yea I'm real sure. I know what I want.

James: When do you want it again? I could tell he was horny by the way he bit his lower lip and smiled at me. I got horny after a while too. We went back home and went in his room. I got on top this time and James slowly inserted himself into me. I moaned his name as he pushed in harder and harder. I was sweating and he couldn't help but take over. He pinned me down and began to give kisses from my mouth down to my cunt. James teased me by sucking on my stomach on his way down and I moaned he giggled. I pushed him over only causing him to force himself harder and harder into me.

tori: Ohh Baby… James baby. I moaned louder I couldn't help it, it felt so good. I finally gave up I couldn't hold it in any more.

tori: Ohh baby harder… baby faster. I moaned his name, baby James harder I couldn't help it I was obsessed. I didn't push him to hard though it was after 4 in the afternoon. Finally we got dressed and went to sleep.

**Going to school, finding heart break!**

tori**'s point of view:** I was getting up to go to school and I had just the perfect outfit. I pranced to my closet after I washed and picked out this mini dress and the belt to match. I put on my flats. I striated my hair and grabbed my back pack. I got to the bus stop just in time. When we arrived I went to breakfast and saw James and this girl talking by the lockers. I didn't pay any mind but I was gonna continue to eavesdrop on the conversation.

James: So how long have you been here?

Girl: 2 years but I'm not staying I'm from Montana.

James: Oh my girlfriend is from there.

Girl: Aww you have a girlfriend.

James: Yea sorry. He laughed. I did to until I saw the girl lean up and kiss him.

Girl: Oh I don't care. She mumbles against his lips.

tori**'s point of view:** I was standing there in shock before I could say anything but the bad thing is he never pulled away. I walked up and he saw me standing there. I shook my head and walked off.

James: STAR! WAIT. I kept walking. He pulled me back and turned me to face him. I jerked away.

James: Just talk to me. He cried.

tori: I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO U. I yelled starting to cry.

James: Fine then let me explain. He looked at me and I turned my head his eyes were like drugs you look in them you get addicted.

James: Please look at me. His voice cracked and I cried more.

tori: I get to school and see you talking to her I don't mine that.

James: I know I messed and I'm sorry but…

tori: Then she kisses you and you don't seem to care.

James: I was trying to pull away but I couldn't do it in time before you came up.

tori: You should have told me that you didn't want to be with me anymore, just wanted me for sex but I guess in that way you did.

James: I'm sorry babe, and I don't just want you for sex, I love you more than that. Can I do something to make this better? I don't wanna lose you I've never been crazy for any other girl like this. I looked at him still crying. He put his hands on my waist and picked me up he pushed me gently into the lockers I looked at him knowing what was bout to happen.

James: If you love me you'll let me do this. And prove I'm still in love with you and that's not going to change

tori: I want to believe you baby I do but if you love me like you say you do. You have to prove it to me and not tell me. I have to be able to trust you again.

James: How! He said turning my head to look at him whatever it is baby I'll do it I promise. I thought about it, he got closer to my face and so bad I wanted to close that gap between our lips but I was still pissed off.

tori: Fine we kiss now. I looked both ways to make sure I didn't that bitch anywhere I didn't. Second. I said wrapping my arms around his neck. We go home after schools over we're goin to your room. He looked at me like he knew what I was gonna say next. He started to smile that big smile that always made me giggle.

James: Then what. He said starting to look worried.

Tori: Anything you wanna do it can be a surprise if you know what I mean. He closed the gap between our lips and I kissed him right back no hesitation I knew he was sorry I'm just going to make him prove it and promise to never do it again.

James: So are we back together? He asked pulling away.

Tori: I'll let you know after tonight. I smiled and kissed him again. We had sex again for the 3rd time and it was great. I was up stairs and I walked to the bottom of the stairs. I saw James down there sitting on the couch Kendall pointed to were I was and he turned around. I walked down stair and he came to hugged me.

James: Hey. He smiled and hugged me again.

Tori: Hi. What are you doing here?

James: Just came to see you. I mean if you were okay that was a rough night last night.

Tori: Yea I'm fine. I'm sore a little but at least I can walk unlike the very 1st time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist I smiled at James and leaned in. Our lips met it felt so good to kiss James. It got heated again James started to kiss me more passionately and licked my bottom lip. I gave him entrance and our tongues moved together, exploring each others mouths. He kissed me and I kissed back. We went to bed and I slept in his arms.

Tori**'s point of view:** The next day I was in my room with James. I teased him by kissing his chest all the down to his dick but he stopped me halfway and laid me next to him. He got on top of me and started to kiss my neck all the down to my stomach but I didn't stop him though. He kissed me and I kissed back no hesitation I slowly laid down. He followed getting on top of me we moaned as toughs touched. I then lay on my bed and James followed, getting all the on top of me. I put my arms around his neck and he laid his arms on my waist, pulling my closer to him. I started to run my fingers through his soft hair as he stroked mine. I then pulled away, both of us breathing hard.

James: I love you so much. James said laying his forehead on my forehead.

Tori: I love you too. I said still breathing hard. We look at each other and I smiled he kissed me again and I kissed back though his lips left mine and started kissing my neck not knowing the middle of my neck was my hot spot he bit it and I moaned his name softly. He looked at me and smile.

James: You have a sexy moan. He said smiling. I rolled my eyes and laugh he kept kissing my neck.

Tori: Ooh baby, James. I kept moaning his name he looked at me again.

James: You love saying my name don't you? We laughed and he tried to slid his tongue in my mouth I couldn't let him do that cause I knew it would lead to something we did 3 times already, but he was slick he knew I was ticklish so he poked my side and I gave in I open my mouth and he slid it in we both moaned as we explored each others mouths then we broke apart. We were about to go to sleep when my mom knock on the door.

**Go to the beach!**

Tori's point of view: The beach was a marvelous place to be on a Saturday afternoon. Being with friends, playing games, swimming in the ocean, seeing majestic men in nothing but shorts…ah yes, the beach is definitely a girls dream. What could beat a beach? Nothing I tell you! After filming, my besties Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, and James Maslow were taking me, to the beach. We were all psyched, especially me. As soon as Kendall parked, I raced James, my boyfriend of one year, down to the beach with his football that I conveniently stole from him. The other three boys only jogged after us. I barely made it to the water when James grabbed me and yanked me back. I squealed.

Tori: JAMES DAVID MASLOW! Put me down now! I was laughing so hard that James' grip on me was semi-loose. Hey, he's one buff guy! I motioned over to Kendall and threw the football to him. Ha! I don't have the ball anymore! I said smugly. Now, put me down!

James: "Not without the magic word!" He sang his arms trapping mine to my body.

Tori: Now. I was thinking of something and anything to get free.

James: No. he kept a tight hold on me and I laughed.

Tori: Ahora. I laughed again and shook his head.

James: No. I slapped his chest and his hold got tighter.

Tori: Dunglebee. I had nothing else left to think of.

James: What? James laughed at my answer. I laughed as well.

Tori: Please! I caved. Put me down please, Mr. Maslow… As soon as I was free from James's prison I flew back a few feet and smiled. Good, now that I'm free…I walked toward James, arms behind my back and a grin on my face. He watched me suspiciously.

James: What are you going to do? I shrugged. I stopped in front of him and looked up at him. Well with him being freakishly tall, I had to motion for him to come down from Mount James. He did as directed like a good little actor.

Tori: You… I whispered as I reached up toward his hat, shouldn't have listened to me. I snatched his hat off of his head and ran away. I giggled as I heard him shout in protest and follow me. Being an outstanding athlete sometime in his past James was gaining on me. I looked behind me and then lurched to a stop and he blew past. I laughed and ran behind Logan.

Logan: What're you…

Tori: Shh! I giggled. I'm hiding.

Logan: From whom?

Tori: I said shh!

James: Hey Logan. I heard James say. I had to bite my hand to keep from laughing.

Logan: Hey, James. Logan replied, I could hear the smile. Looking for someone?

James: Yeah, have you seen Star? James asked loudly. I had to nearly suffocate myself to not give away my brilliant hiding spot.

Logan: No, man, haven't seen her. Logan chuckled. I touched his shoulder as thanks, which was a big mistake. For reasons unknown, Logan forgot I was behind him and jumped, revealing me doubled over in silent laughter in James' hat.

James: Haven't seen her, eh Logan? James laughed. Logan smiled sheepishly.

Logan: Sorry, Tori. Looks like you're on your own. James advanced one step toward me and I threw his hat back at him.

Tori: Here! Take it back! I yelled laughing. James caught it and replaced it on his noggin. Don't know why you are wearing it. I scoffed.

James: What do you mean? He questioned, uncertain of my answer.

Tori: Because it smells like…James sweat. I laughed as James grabbed me.

Tori: Not again! I complained as he half dragged me down the beach. Ow…hey if you're going to carry me away, at least get my feet of the ground.

James: No. he was such an asshole.

Tori: Kendall! Carlos! I yelled over to the two boys at the pier. They waved at me. Not even an offer for help? Really? They shook their heads. Jerks. I cursed them in my head. Then I heard splashing as James broke the waves that were coming in.

Tori: No. No, no! I giggled. James, I'm sorry! Please don't do this! He stood me up right and when I tried to escape he knocked my feet out from under me and catching me before my head hit the sand. I was laughing like mad when he waded into the ocean. When the water was up to his waste he began to swing me.

James; One…two…three… On the last count he threw me into the water. It took awhile before I resurfaced and was trying to stay afloat. Remember James is freakish tall and he threw me a good three feet out into the ocean. I began to choke on water.

: Help! I called out to James. I can't swim! My head went under the water and James immediately came to fish me out. When we resurfaced I was laughing. He realized what I had done and he splashed me.

James: That was not funny, Star."He said trying not to smile. I looked at him and stopped. He wore his trunks and a black tank top. Now his shirt was soaking wet and I could see subtle hints of his muscles.

Tori: Take off your shirt. I ordered. He looked at me bewildered.

James: What?

Tori: Your shirt? I repeated pointing at the drenched article of clothing. Take. It. Off. He did as told and my jaw dropped. He smiled at my reaction and stepped closer.

James: What? He asked, cockily.

Tori: Seriously! That's insane! I smiled up at him. You look photo shopped! He started laughing.

James; I look what?

Tori: Photo shopped! I punched his stomach…it only hurt my hand. Ow…nope those are definitely real. James laughed and shook his head.

James: What on Earth am I going to do with you?

Tori: Love me, adore me, kiss me, or D: all of the above. I said seriously. He looked at me in amazement.

James: What? I laughed.

Tori: You're amazing, you know that? I nodded excitedly. Owie! I rubbed my neck. I think I gave myself whiplash… James shook his head and swooped me up in his arms again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. We traveled back to the beach and to where Logan, Kendall and Carlos were at playing catch with James' football. He set me down on the sidelines and sat next to me. He then realized something and began searching for something.

Tori: What are you looking for, babe? I asked curiously.

James: Do you know where I put my shirt? He asked, his eyes confused. I thought I put it in my waistband but it's not there.

Tori: Uhm…did you possibly check the ocean? I laughed. He cursed and shot off toward the shoreline. I stood and walked over to Kendall and watched as James searched for his shirt. Kendall snickered and looked down at me.

Kendall: Where is his shirt, Tori I pointed to where James had been a few moments ago. A small black lump was abandoned. Kendall laughed maniacally. Logan and Carlos looked to where I pointed and joined in on the laughter. After catching on, James marched back to our spot and picked up his shirt. His expression was so funny it took all I had to not burst out laughing. He walked toward me after pulling on his shirt and glared at me playfully. I paused for a heartbeat before running _towards_ him and hugged him tightly.

Tori: I love you. I said in a hopeful tone trying to get out of trouble. James laughed and wrapped his freakishly strong arms around me.

James: I love you, too.


End file.
